X-Men: The Lost Years; Book 3
by CrazyguyCA
Summary: Maybe it is the fact I a new author, or maybe I just cant write. Whatever it is, do to lack of interest in this series, despite what the end says thier will be no more parts. I apologize to the one person who was reading it. I am going to try and new seri


X-Men  
The Last Years  
Friday the Xth  
  
Beast,Wolverine. Psylock, Cable and Storm suddenly found themselves in a  
strange looking camp in the hills.  
" Jason, who's that?" Wolverine growled as he popped his claws.  
" I have no clue, nor do I know where Trevor sent the others" Beast mumbled and  
the rest simply nodded in agreement.  
As they walked they noticed that the camp was abandoned and seemed to be  
damaged. Then they saw a sign.  
"Camp Crystal Lake, somehow that sounds familiar" Beast continued to look  
around.  
" I suggest we all keep our eyes open, whoever Jason is he should be no match for  
us with our supoer powers" Storm spoke up then Wolverine shushed her.  
" I smell something, somethin dead. Yet I can here it walkin. Its feet our crunchin  
beneath twigs. Follow me." Wolverine motioned toward the deeper part of the forest and  
you could here the familiar sound of his claws.  
"The other X-Men, I hope they are ok" Storm said, but then suddenly found heself  
being silenced.  
"Trevor sent me to give you a faair chance. He likes games, and so it's hunter  
versus hunter. What he doesn't know is that I'm the best at what I do and what I do is  
huntin."  
They all walked at the ready, not sure what they were looking for. Only knowing  
they were in a strange summer camp with a killer.  
" We can handle whatever he sends our way. I suggest we split into two groups of  
two and then Logan" It was Cable who so they divided. One boy, one girl in each group  
and then Wolverine.  
*****  
Psylock and Cable walked side by side, both prepared to fight and Psylock trying  
to feel for life but find none. As they walked into a cabin the door swang shut behind  
them, seeing nothing thier they turned to leeve but the door was locked.  
" How'd that happen" Cable said and then he saw the movement in the shadows.  
"Don't move or I shoot" Cable said and when he finally saw thier hunter he  
laughes, the man wore a ski mask and helf a chainsaw. Cable simply pumped him with  
bullets from his gun.  
" Thier he's fin..." Cable started to say but soon found himself hanging by his  
kneck. The man had gotten up and grabbed him and was now squeezing hard.  
Psylock flung into action and stabbed him with a mental shot, only to find a dead  
mind. After only a few minutes he dropped Cable to the floor and headed toward  
Psylock.  
Quikly she broke a whole in the window and called for help. Before the manaic  
could reach her he had a claw in his back.  
"Let the lady go Bub" Logan said and as he turned around again clawed him in  
the face. His glaws went in, making a mild sucking sound, then the man grabbed wolvie  
by the claw and through him out a window.  
" Tough one" Psylock gasped and quikly tried to trip him, it didn't work and soon  
he has his chainsaw turned on.  
" I'll take that " A voice said and Beast swang down, grabbed the chainsaw and  
threw it out the window. Then he lunged down and gave the man a powerfull kick. As the  
man was about to get up Storm came in and shot him with a lightning bolt.  
" Guys, check on Cable" Psylock said as she walked over to the man. He looked  
strange, like he had spent years at the bottum of a lake. He also looked dead.  
Almost at the same time Psylock .  
" Beast when Trevor sent out that pulse why were we not knocked out like Jean  
and Calvin? Beast thought a minute then answered.  
" I can not be sure. Personally Cable would have been better of because he is  
dead, I can only assume that you both fit some master plan of Trevors and..." Beast never  
finsihed because Cable's body soon disappeared and before he knew it Psylock had a  
fragment of glass from the window stuck thru her forhead.  
In the scramble Psylocks body vanished and soon the remaining X-men found  
themsleves in a seemingly un escapable situation, everything they hit this guy with didn't  
work. Just as they thought the were going to die, Wolverine lunged in and in one clean  
sweep cut his head off.  
" I doubt he will be moving now. Ended up like his mother, now that I remember  
the damn movie".  
Everyone was about to start looking for the vanished Liz and Cable, not to  
mention the rest of the team when the world around them disappeared again.  
  
You have done well  
Better then I expected.   
Only two of you have died  
I have added those two to mysellf   
and they are now me. You should  
feel happy for them, they are going  
to rule the world. As for your other friends  
it is now thier turn to face a challenge.  
  
So the X-Men that had not previously been engaged disappeared, just as the  
remaining three reappeared.  
  
Your friends had far to easy of a challenge.  
You shall not be as lucky, for you are to face  
that challenge of someone even worse.  
You X-Men will be expected to survive  
a battle with yourselves in another universe  
Next  
The Comic X-Men Vs The Movie X-men  



End file.
